This distinct and new apple cultivar was discovered as a whole tree mutation growing in the orchard of Mr. Harold Thome, 2137 Seven Mile Road, Comstock Park, Mich. 49321 in the fall of 1985. With respect to those characteristics of TF 808 which have been systematically observed, it is similar in most characteristics to the parent "Empire" but differs from it in a greater density of red coloration of the fruit and the earlier maturity by color development (5 to 7 days) of the fruit as compared to the parent as grown in the same geographical area under similar conditions. The deeper red color at maturity and the substantially earlier date of color development of TF808 are consistently observed and have not been observed to occur in the parental "Empire" variety. For example, FIG. 3 clearly depicts the significantly earlier development of red coloration of TF808 fruit (right) in comparison with "Empire" (left) under virtually identical growing conditions. Based on systematic observations of the parental variety and TF808 over a period of many years, it has been established that the significant difference in color density and date of color maturity of TF808 and the parent, "Empire," is not due to phenotypic variability of "Empire" but rather reflects genotypic variation.
Although the ripeness as measured by ethylene content and the sugar content develop at approximately the same rate in TF808 and "Empire", the earlier development of red coloration in TF808 allows an earlier harvest than with "Empire." It has also been observed that the fruit lenticels are somewhat more conspicuous than those of "Empire." This is due to a greater number of lenticels, a slight increase in average lenticel size and the contrast presented by the deeper red color of TF808.
In addition to these distinguishing characteristics, it has been observed that the shape of the mature fruit is somewhat more pointed on average than "Empire" and that the exposed fruit flesh of TF808 is slightly darker than "Empire." The flower petals of TF808 have a slight pink to red cast as opposed to the predominately white petals of "Empire." Based on fruit bearing characteristics, TF808 appears to be self-incompatible for pollination. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by grafting as performed in Michigan has shown conclusively that all characteristic botanical features of this cultivar are faithfully reproduced from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.